The conventional OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) driving circuit at least composed of 2T1C, i.e., a switching thin film transistor, a driving thin film transistor and a storage capacitor, for realizing the stable display of the OLED. However, due to the long working time of the OLED driving circuit, the driving thin film transistor is subjected to severe voltage stress, which may cause the threshold voltage of the driving thin film transistor to drift, thereby affecting the brightness of the OLED and causing the inconsistent display of respective pixel units of the display panel.